From Torment To Happiness
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: **Caius One Shot Challenge set out by Bella MacLeod** For centuries Caius was the torment and callous master, until Bella gets a job as the Volturi receptionist. Can she bring out his true feelings and make him smile once more? RATED M FOR LEMONS


**Disclaimer: All names and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her creations... however the plot line of this fan fiction is mine.**

**Authors Note: This one shot was written for the 'Caius Challenge' Set out by Bella Macleod - of making our malicious, callous and unfeeling master, into one that could be loved by all. One that truly did have feelings, rather than being completely frozen hearted and uncaring Master we all have come to know. Enjoy.**

Standing at the window of my office, looking out into the vast gardens. My office was on the west facing side of the Volterrian castle. It was peaceful. Not many people came down this way and those that did, did so at their own peril. I was not like my brother Aro, I did not care much for the guards around here, so ending their existence, was of no loss to me. This had no longer been a game of power, to rule over a vampire kingdom and keep order. Over the centuries it had become about Aro's obsession and need to dominate and acquire all the vampires that had a gift he so greatly desired.

But now as I stood at the tall pane windows, staring blankly. I was not focused on anything particular. Not a thing. My mind was else where. Behind me on the table lay a brown envelope, containing the papers of my decree absolute from that traitorous now ex-wife of mine Athenodora. She should be grateful I let her escape with her life after her betrayal and if it were not for Aro, that untrustworthy guard Corin's head would have rolled by now, helping the woman to escape the clutches of the tower.

Although Athenodora was worth more to me a live than she was dead at the moment. She had ran off with that scum of a Romanian leader Stefan. Which could prove useful to this coven and it soon pleased Aro to know of what was going on and he second my decision to keep her alive for the time being. But that was not to say I wouldn't happily snap the neck of the cheating wench.

I was soon dragged from my thoughts when there become a knock at my door and I turned around quickly, a snarl escaping my lips, as the venom began to pool into my mouth. The delicious smell of human came lingering under the crack at the bottom of the door. Hissing with a venomous snarl.

'Come in' my eyes stayed fixated on the door as it opened slowly. When a young girl entered. She could not be any more than nineteen. She stood at around 5'4, a petite little thing. Her deep brown hair which was pulled back into a tight ponytail, trailed half way down her back. She stumbled in through the door, all but falling over, as she clutched a bunch of folders to her chest.

She wore flat black shoes and a grey pin-stripped woman's suit, with a white blouse, the top two buttons were undone, as she finally looked up at me. My hand moved to rest on the back of my chair as I stood beside it, behind my desk. My eyes never left hers, as her deep chocolate brown eyes looked back into my pitch black ones. I hadn't acquired a meal in the throne room for weeks, my choice, but I was now hungry and the scent of this young girl before me was mouth watering, as the venom pooled over my tongue, having to gulp back the temptation.

'What is it?' I snapped at her, as she stood instantly up straight. The fear in her eyes were apparent as she looked at me. She all but trembled with fear upon looking at me.

'I... my...' she lowered her head.

'Look at me when you address me' I barked at her, followed by a venomous hiss. Her head darted to look at me instantly.

'My apologises Master Caius' well this girl before me was obviously well informed as to who I was, but I was still clueless to who she was. 'I am Bella Swan, Master Caius, I am the new receptionist here' she forced a small smile, but my expression remained void, blank of all emotions. 'I was asked to come get acquainted with everyone' I couldn't stop the immature snort that escaped my lips, as I took my seat.

'Is that all?'

'Yes Master Caius, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask' the small smile stayed on her lips, as I clasped my hands together on the desk.

'Actually there is something I want Bella' my tone was flat, emotionless.

'Yes Master Caius?'

'I want you to get the hell out of my office' my voice raised at her, as her heart beat began to ring in my ears. The fear that radiated from her was captivating, as she took a step back, nodding once. Bella grappled for the door handle and bowed her head as she opened the door slightly.

'Goodbye Master Caius' she said timidly before she closed the door behind her. Puffing out my cheeks, before sitting back raising my hand to pinch the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes tightly. Despite the way I spoke to her, she seemed a lot braver than most, but at the same time, there was something about her that captured me and I didn't know what it was. I had been so callous for a long time. It was something that was hard to break.

Shaking my head and shoving the thoughts from my mind, I opened the top drawer of my desk and shoved the brown envelope inside, before picking up my pen and getting back to the stack of paperwork, trying to shake of the strange feeling I got about that human. After a few minutes of her plaguing my mind, I put it down to myself not eating and would need to get onto that once night fell.

I must have been so engrossed within my paperwork, that I hadn't noticed the dark creep into the office, as I rose my head and glanced to the window. The stack of paperwork was almost done. But for now, I would leave it unfinished until morning. There was no hurry in finalizing it, and after all, who would question a Master on his 'homework' a light chuckle escaped my lips. It had been quite sometime since I had ended a guard, maybe it was time to allow one to cross my path.

Standing up from my office chair, and pulling my black suede jacket together and doing up the solid brass button, before smoothing out any wrinkles. It was time for a meal. I knew I would have missed Heidi's feeding time. But as I left my office, I went in search of the vibrant guard. She would do as I requested. My footsteps tread silently against the hard marble flooring, as I walked ghost like down the corridor towards the reception area. The damned human would hold the rota's of the guards so I would know where Heidi was hiding out. I could have tracked down Demetri. But he was probably off chasing one of the female guards, as usual and I didn't have time for his impertinence.

Rounding the corner of the main hall and heading into the lobby. I should have smelt the human coming, but I didn't. I was lost in my own thoughts, that the stupid and clumsy human ran straight into me. Her fragile frame instantly fell to the ground, as she whimpered in pain. Usually I would step over them, leave them to their pain, usually I would disregard them, just like I would any other meal. But tonight wasn't a usual night. For some reason I found myself being calm, as I offered my hand down to her.

'Get up child' I all but snapped. Bella took my hand hesitantly, as her soft skin brushed over my ice cold hand. My fingers wrapped around her hand and gently pulled her up. What was going on. Why was I being helpful, almost kind to this human before me. I released her hand quickly and stood before her. My void expression never faltering as I tried to be stern with her.

'Watch where you are going in future'

'I apologise Master Caius, I didn't hear you coming' this time her heart beat remained the same, thudding in my ear repeatedly, as I coughed to clear my throat. The fear that was in her eyes earlier was no longer there now. She didn't fear me, she wasn't scared of me either. What I had mistaken for her being scared, was actually the nerves of a new way of life here in Volterra.

'That is clearly the point' quirking a brow at her, she could do nothing but smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

'No damage done to either of us Master' she bowed her head in a nod at me 'Is there anything I can do for you Master?' what was it about this girl that was breaking me. Why did I have the urge to be nice. Usually I would be gone from this sort of situation by now, but I wasn't, I was still here, not wanting to leave her presence.

'You are not scared of me, are you Bella?' I looked at her amused now, as she raised an eyebrow curiously at me.

'Of course not Master, why would I be scared of you?' I leaned slightly closer to her.

'I am quite terrifying you know' she only let out a soft laugh and I found myself smiling a little. Something I had not done in some time. Actually I do not remember the last time I even found something worth smiling about until now. This mere human girl had a calming way about her.

'Well...' she lowered her tone and lean in, closing the close gap between us '…. you are the least scary person, I've met...' she paused for a second again, her tone lowering to no more than a whisper '.. Caius' she pulled back instantly and turned around heading back to her desk.

If she was anyone else, I would have taken their head off within less than a second for calling me by my name, with no title attached to it. But I let her do it. I had no intentions or any urge to even shout at her. I was beginning to get frustrated, mainly with myself. She had put some sort of spell over me. That was making me seem normal, human even. Anyone else and they would have been ended and yet Bella was already sat at her desk, leaving me stood by the entrance to the lobby like a fool.

'Bella...' clearing my throat and adjusting my cloak 'That was very brave of you'

'uh hmm' she nodded her head as she tapped her fingers to the keyboard of her computer, nodding her head, but her eyes didn't leave the screen 'You aren't as scary as you think you are Caius' I glanced around me quickly to see or sense anyone else in ear shot, but there wasn't anyone.

'And you aren't as indispensable as you think you are Bella'

'Touché, well played Caius' she continued to type, stripping me of all my power every time she spoke and she was the only one I would let do that. Despite having no reason to spare her, she was a human. How could she have such an effect over me. 'Is there anything more Master Caius?' she smiled wider as she turned her head to look at me.

'No, there is nothing at all'

'Then may I suggest a meal Master Caius? You eyes are deathly dark' she studied me for a moment, as I shifted uncomfortably 'I will contact Heidi and make sure a human is delivered to the throne room for you'

'Erm... yes well thank you Bella' I nodded my head into a bow 'Have a good evening' she was right, I did need to feed. Maybe my lack of blood and my dire thirst is what had sprung the sudden change in my mood.

'Good Evening Master' Bella flashed a cheeky smile before turning back to her computer screen. I said no more as I took a single step back and turning around before heading to the throne room. To ponder over what was going on. No sooner than I had entered the throne room and made my way across the marble flooring and towards my black throne with solid gold linings and covered with a red velvet cushionary. There was a knock at the door.

'Enter' a low growl escaped me, I could feel my callous and impatient ways returning now I wasn't in the presence of Bella. As soon as the words escaped my lips, Heidi waltz'd in. Her tight dark blue dress clung to every perfect curve of her body, as her long brown locks bounced around her shoulders. Heidi always carried herself with confidence. One that I disliked. She was full of vanity. She believed because she was able to lure people by her gift, that she was beautiful, but in fact she was below any scale of anyone's true standard. She was no where near a match for Bella.

I let out a growl, mainly at myself, but it echoed around the room any way, as the human Heidi had bought with her coward. I was angry with myself. I was comparing an immortal to a human. One I had only met a few hours earlier. It was only because I was in the company of Heidi, that I refrained from pulling my own hair out at the moment.

'Master, I have bought you lunch as requested' came Heidi's irritatingly high pitch voice, as I stood in front of my throne. Raising my hand and dismissing her with a simple wave. She bowed her head and slipped easily and quickly from the room. My tongue traced over my top teeth, as the venom once again coated them, the sweet scent of the human filling the air, allowing myself now to give way to my senses. I was hungry and I was about to take my frustrations out on this meal.

So as I moved closer to the witheringly human and taking her head between my hands gently, forcing her to rise to her feet. I now traced a finger down the side of her neck, as the vein below her skin pump rapidly. Leaning into her ear, softly whispering.

'It will all be over soon' hearing the human gulp, as the scent of salty tears and rushing blood filled my nose, my cool lips brushed down the side of her pulsating vein slowly until they reach the base of her neck, my lips parted instantly, as my teeth sunk viciously into the her soft flesh, her screams of pain, soon turned into a gurgled whimper. My arms laced around the fragile girls body, bringing her closer into mine. My teeth tearing at her soft skin, as my venom pools into the wound. A low growl escaping my chest, as her blood flowed easily against my tongue and down my throat, putting out the week old burning that had been lingering there.

My grip around the girl tightening as her blood began to run dry. Her bones in her chest began to crack under the force of my strength as I forced her heart to pump out the last of her delicious liquid. I could already feel the burning fiery crimson returning to my eyes. As I pulled from the girl, her body limp, as I dropped her carelessly to the ground before stepping over the corpse.

That is how I should have felt about Bella, the way I should be treating her. As nothing more than a meal, that was easily disposable. But I didn't feel like that. I didn't wish to treat her like that and I needed to know why. So as I raised my hand to my lips, wiping the remainder of the droplets of blood from them, I headed out of the throne room.

The clock tower was already chiming midnight by now. I knew that Bella would now be in her chambers, that were located to the east of the bell tower. The one opposite where Sulpicia resides and where Athenodora did as well, until she was banished from the grounds. So heading out of the throne room and directly out of the castle. I headed to the tower. All the receptionists we had over the years stayed here. Amongst this amount of vampires, it was safer for them. For her.

Heading across the courtyard. My feet not making a sound against the carefully paved yellow brick work, as I headed for the door of the tower. It was a cool spring night. The moon was at it's fullest, with a tinge of red around it. The aura of it was mesmerizingly beautiful, as it set the back drop of the Italian night.

Standing now at the base of the tower. My hand reached for the handle. But I hesitated. Why? I always had a target and nothing got in my way. But I hesitated. Why I nervous about seeing her? I growled low again in my chest, as both my hands raised to my head and raking through my platinum locks, before puffing out my cheeks.

'Pull yourself together' I growled at myself, as my hand now pushed against the door opening it. I headed up the stone steps towards Bella chamber. Taking two at a time as I did so. I didn't understand what was going on with me. But I needed to see her, be with her, as if her being human was going to end before I got there.

Before I knew it, I was stood outside her chamber door. My hand raised instantly to the solid oak and knocked loudly twice, before linking both my hands behind my back. My head lowered for a moment, as the light from under the door darkened by Bella's shadow. My head raised just in time, as Bella opened the door. Looking at me in surprise.

'Caius?' her tone was shocked to see me. Even so, she had forgotten her manners. But I didn't correct her, nor did she correct herself. She was no longer in the pin striped suit she wore earlier. She obviously wasn't expecting visitors, as she was now in grey baggy sweat pants and overly large blue hoodie.

'Bella' my tone was light, a lot softer than usual, as she stepped aside, gesturing with her hand to invite me in. Bowing my head politely, I did just that and slipped into her chambers. I headed for the window. Glancing down at the gardens, but I shook my head, as I heard the door close and I tilted my head back to Bella.

'Is everything okay?' the tone of her voice was worried, as I turned my gaze back to the gardens.

'Why did you come to Volterra Bella?' I could hear her move from the door, the creaking of the bed, suggested she had sat down upon it.

'I wanted to travel'

'Go on...'

'Pardon me Caius' her voice turned serious quickly 'But why are you so interested in a mere human? You don't like my kind unless to satisfy your thirst' chuckling quietly to myself, as I nodded once. My back remained to her.

'You have obviously been talking to the guards' Bella cleared her throat.

'Actually it was Master Aro' turning around to look at her now, as I leant back against the window sill and folded my arms. She looked pale, fragile and lost under the dim light of the room.

'So is it just me that you don't like calling Master Bella?' she smiled slightly, as she linked her fingers together in her lap.

'Caius, you came to my chambers, uninvited, to be given the title of 'Master' you need to be respectful of others, to gain that respect in return' cocking my head at her.

'Do explain your reasoning' Bella stood up now and walked towards me, I found myself untangling my arms and straightening my back as she did so. This was the most I had ever spoken to a human and it was a first for me to want to here their thoughts.

'Caius if you wish for me to call you Master, then treat me as if I am an employee, like any other guard, but with a pulse' I couldn't help but gulp, before letting out a light chuckle.

'Oh dear Bella, do you actually think I treat you any differently from the rest of the guards?'

'I know you do Caius?'

'Whatever do you mean?' she was standing within an inch in front of me now

'Caius, on the outside you come across as a cruel, callous, malicious monster, but underneath, there is more to you than that'

'No, Bella, there really isn't' I nearly snapped at her.

'Then why do you care so much, as to come here and question me? Rather than take me before council for punishment?' she had me there. Why had I come here. Bella moved her hands to rest on my chest lightly.

'I prefer to pass my own judgement, without alerting my brothers'

'Caius, there is no one else here, be honest, why are you here?' she shifted closer again. Her heart rate remained steady, as the rush of her blood pumped calmly through her veins. The scent of her blood lingered. But I didn't want to harm her. That wasn't an option. My hands moved to wrap around her wrists, forcing myself to move her hands. Even if I didn't truly want to.

'You are pushing your luck human' growling at her now, I was angry at myself. But she didn't give in, as I felt her warm hands cup my cheeks gently. I watched her hands shudder as she realised just how cold I was, as her chocolate orbs looked back into mine, her tone lowered.

'You don't scare me Caius, this mask you wear, it's not you' I went to speak, but found myself unable to. 'You have been hurt, many times and too afraid to let anyone in, don't push me away, you don't want to'

'How do you know I don't?' my hands moved back to her wrists, resting against them gently. There was no part of me that wanted to harm her.

'Because Caius, you wouldn't have come here otherwise' my hands slipped from her wrists and a long her arms slowly. She was right. I wasn't that monster deep down. I had walls, barriers, I hadn't loved Athenodora for a lot of centuries. But she was there, to keep a round whenever I needed her. I knew decades ago that Corin was helping her to escape and I turned a blind eye, of course when the time came and I caught them, I had to act.

'Then what do you plan on doing about it?' my hands trailed down her sides, before bunching into Bella's hoodie at her waist. Bella's arms slipped around my neck, as her fingers tangled into my hair.

'Be honest with me Caius, do as you wish in front of others, but don't lie to me'

'What makes you think I am going to listen to a mere human'

'Again Caius, if you didn't care for my thoughts and opinions, you wouldn't be here now' I couldn't deny what was going on. She was so fragile, timid in my grasp. But there was a part of me that wanted to keep her safe, from everything. Including my own kind, especially Aro. I knew why Aro had her here. He wanted to change her. We knew she was a mind shield. He couldn't read her thoughts. But if Bella knew that it was a different matter.

'Why have you put yourself in danger coming here?' my tone was soft, any malice I had, the mask I had bared for centuries had completely faded from me, as I gazed back into Bella's deep brown eyes.

'I came to Europe to travel for a year, but settled in Italy, then the job for the receptionist came up and I applied' she paused for a second, as a smile crept on her lips. 'Then I shook Aro's hand and he gave me the job instantly' I couldn't help it as my eyes widened. Aro had found out within seconds of meeting her that she had a gift that prevented him from intruding into her mind. My hands gripped harder into her hoodied top at the thought.

'You need to leave Bella'

'Excuse me' she pulled from my grasp quickly and took a few steps back 'I don't think you are in any position to tell me what to do' pushing from the window sill.

'You are in danger here'

'I will take my chances thank you' she turned away from me and headed to the door, opening it 'You can leave now, thank you for your concern' she motioned with her head for me to leave.

'Bella, there is only one reason you are here'

'I know, Master Aro requires me on the guard, he has already asked if I would like your existence' my eyes widened more, hearing her words. Aro had already scouted her out for her gift. She knew why she was here and she was still here.

'And you want this? Immortality? To be a pet of Aro's? A toy, that is all you will be'

'Why do you care?' she snapped at me now 'Just get out Caius'

'No' I stood firm as she slammed the door loudly and glared at me.

'What do you want from me?' before she had finished her sentence, I was already in front of her and she blinked at me repeatedly, at the speed in which I reached her. My cool hands moved to cup her face gently. 'Caius' it was her hands now that cupped around my wrists. I didn't want her to have this life and if she did, she wouldn't be a guard, I wouldn't allow it. I could never let her be Aro's toy to play with and disregard whenever he wished of it.

Neither of us said any more, as I pressed my lips gently to hers. I didn't know what came over me, but it felt right, the right thing to do. I was slightly shocked, as she hesitated for a few seconds before pressing her lips back to mine. Her soft warm lips moulded against my cold marble hard ones easily, as I moved my hands from around her face and snaked my arms around her body, bringing her gently into my body. Bella's arms laced around my neck, gripping me as tightly as she could. Pushing her back slightly and pressing her to the door. Our kiss deepened.

Bella fragile framed pressed into mine, as my hands trailed down to her thighs, gripping gently at her soft skin and lifting her. Bella's leg instantly wrapped around my waist, as I pulled her from the door. Her tongue trailed along my cool bottom lip, as I parted them slowly, her tongue instantly met mine, as our kiss became more heated. I hadn't felt this way about any one before now. She was wanting to bring the best out in me and it was working. Just the mere thought of her in my arms, bought a smile to my lips, as I moved her to the bed.

Slowly lowering her down onto the bed, Bella's legs loosened from around my waist, but she kept me close to her, as my body pressed lightly against hers. My hands moved to the bed beside her ribcage to support most of my weight. My hips pressed down into hers, as a soft murmurer escaped Bella's lips against mine. Shifting one of my hands and trailing it up and under her hoodie, as her own hands instantly went to my jacket, undoing the buttons with a slight ease, before she began to undo my shirt. Feeling her body squirm under me, as my cold touch trailed over his stomach and up her body.

My hand gently cupped her breast, my thumb moved carefully over her erecting nipple, as a soft moan escaped Bella's lips. She pulled from mine and tilted her back, as my lips instantly moved to her throat, kissing softly. A low groan passed my lips, as her fingers traced over my hard bare chest lightly. The new and pleasurable sensations I hadn't felt in years were returning. After a while with Athenodora as the love between us deteriorated, so did our love making. Eventually it was just sex, something we did. There was never any feelings to it. But Bella was bringing back all the desires that I thought were long dead.

Pulling back from Bella slightly, as I shrugged off my shirt, before gripping my hands into her hoodie and pulling it over her head. Gazing down into her eyes for a long moment, as a smile spread across my lips. It was genuine, I had not felt this happy or contented in a long time, as my lips instantly pressed back down to her neck. Bella's warm hands moved down over my chest and stomach, her gentle touch sent pleasurable sensations around my body, as my erecting length strained against my trousers. My need for her was overwhelming despite her fragile state.

Hooking my fingers into her jogging trousers and raising her hips, as I pulled them down over her hips and thighs. Her arousal hitting my senses quickly, causing a growl to pass my lips, as they pressed harder against Bella's throat. Her scent overwhelming me, as I desired her more. My tongue traced over her soft milky flesh, as short gasps continued to escape her. Bella's body quivered below mine from the difference in heat of our bodies.

Helping her to remove my trousers and boxers, groaning as my shaft is released from its restrictions. My hips pressed down into hers. Kissing slowly down Bella's body, my tongue traced slowly over her chest. Bella's back arched from the bed eagerly, as my tongue traced around the soft flesh around her erected nipple. Moving my hand to massage her other breast, my thumb teasing at her swelling nipple. My lips now brushed over her other one softly. My cool breath causing her erecting mould to harden and swell, before wrapping my lips around it. Bella's loud moans making me need her, but her human body wasn't ready, I didn't want to hurt her.

My lips clamped slightly harder around her hard nipple, as my teeth dragged lightly against the pink flesh. Bella's body squirmed under mine, as her arousal got thicker. Each moan escaping her lips, making me want to please her more and more. Usually I didn't care for giving the other what they wanted. But I was a slave to Bella in this moment. Using my free hand to move down her body softly. Bella's heart rate increased, thumping like a drum in my ear, as I pushed past the need to taste her delicious blood. Brushing my hand up Bella's inner thigh towards her warm centre, my other hand tugged and rolled her nipple between my finger and thumb, as my lips pulled from her nipple. Pressing soft kisses in the valley between her breasts.

Bella whispered my name through whimpered gasps, as my fingers slid against her soft folds, finding her clit instantly. Her centre already wet with her building pleasure, as I massaged her nub in circular motions. Kissing back up Bella's body, my lips pressed against hers in a hard passion. Bella's body squirmed more, as her hips rose into my hand. My movements quickened, but remained gentle. Bella's hands moved to grasp into the bedsheets below her body. Sliding my fingers from her clit and down to her entrance, my cool fingers teasingly pushing into her core. Bella pulled from my lips and arching her body and neck back.

Pushing my fingers deeper into her heated core, as her walls instantly tightened around my fingers, her hips raising more, allowing me to go deeper inside her, they curled against her tender walls. Slowly I began to thrust my fingers into her core. My thumb returned to her swelling nub, enhancing the pleasures I wanted to deliver to her. Bella's hip moved in time with my hand, as I nuzzled into her neck, taking in her overwhelming scent, as my lips continued to plant tiny kisses along her pulsating vein.

Bella's cries of pleasure continued to get louder, with every trust of my fingers deep inside her centre, the tips of my fingers massaging at her weak spot, forcing her climax closer. Her walls continued to clamp and release around my fingers repeatedly. Bella moved her hands back into my hair, gripping tightly, as a groan escaped me. Trying to hold back my need for her. I had never felt the need to worry for anyone else's pleasure but my own, but for Bella, I wanted her to have everything.

Her body began to quiver once more below mine, her cries of pleasure getting louder, as my pace quickened a little, but not hard enough to hurt her. Bella's walls tightened now, as her thighs tensed. She tugged at my hair, as my name escaped her lips in a passionate scream, just as her climax reached, spilling her juices against my fingers. I kept a steady pace, forcing her to ride out her release. Bella pulled my head from her neck and crushed her lips to mine urgently. Our tongues tangled together in a passionate embrace. My fingers slowly pulled from her inner core, before snaking my arms around her slender waist, gripping her to me.

There was no doubts in my mind now, that I had clearly fallen for this girl, this human girl. She stirred emotions and feelings inside me that had remained dormant for centuries. All Bella had to do was smile and she had be captured and the fact she treated me as one of her equals rather than someone above her, contented me. Maybe even after all this time of being the callous unforgiving master, maybe that wasn't who I truly was.

A smile now crept over my lips, as Bella pulled back slightly, whispering close against my lips.

'Please Caius' I pulled back slightly more and stared down into her eyes. They were pleading with me.

'Bella...' but her lips met mine once more, it was more to silence me. I was nervous, about hurting her. I didn't want that, but I wanted her. She wanted me and I couldn't deny her, anything. Whatever she wanted she could have. So as my hands slipped from around her body and rested against her thighs. My body over hers. Bella instantly hooked her thighs against my waist. Parting my lips from hers, and resting my forehead to hers. Gazing into her eyes for a long moment. She trailed her hands slowly down my back.

'Are you sure?' I whispered softly, studying her eyes for any signs of fear, but she only nodded. Her eyes never left mine, as my hands slide up to her waist, holding her as gently as I could. My hips moved closer to hers. My tip pressed at her entrance, as I watched her eyes widen. Bella's body stiffened under mine, as I paused my movements.

'You need to relax Bella' she nodded her head once at mine. Bella knew what she was doing. I knew just by the way her body responded that she wasn't innocent, but I knew I was going to hurt her, and she knew it as well. Watching as she closed her eyes, I pressed my lips back to hers gently. Raising her hips a little from the bed, I moved my hips closer to hers again, my length slid slowly into her entrance. A low growl escaped my lips as her tender walls encased around my shaft, as I pushed deeper into her awaiting centre. Bella pulled from my lips and let out a soft moan, as I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. My hands gripped a little tighter at her waist, as I pushed every inch of my shaft deep into her core.

Slowly I began to thrust my hips against hers. Sending waves of pleasure throughout my body, as her walls tightened around my length. Bella gripped at my body tightly, as she moaned closed to my ear. With each moan my pace quickened against her hips. My hands gripped at her waist, as she squirmed below me as I did so. I was hurting her, so I moved my hands quickly, and pressed them into the bed.

Bella rolled her hips against mine, as I continued to trust my entire shaft into her core. My tip beating against her weak spot repeatedly, as her body began to quiver once again. My own pleasure rising by all the sensations she was giving me. My hands moved once against to trace along her arms, to her wrists, pulling them from my body, as I raised them above our heads, pinning them down into the bed. A loud gasp escaped Bella's lips, as I delivered harder thrusts. Concentrating hard on not losing my control, as I pressed my body down to hers. Her hard and erect nipples grazed against my solid chest as our bodies moved perfectly together.

Nipping softly at the soft flesh of Bella's neck, as my grip tightened around her wrists. Bella's screams of pleasure rang in my ears, as I needed to pull from her neck, her heart was pounding in her chest, as her vein in her neck pulsated against my lips. My eyes closing as I moved my head to rest against her forehead once more. Bella's hands balled into fists and strained under my grasp, as our pleasures both built together.

Bella raised her hips and forced them against mine, my shaft began to throb against her tight walls, that continued to get tighter as I continued to deliver thrust after thrust into her soft centre. My name continued to roll off her tongue, as I crushed my lips to hers. My own release was close, as my thrusts slowed, becoming drawn out. My entire body pressed down closer to hers, needing the closeness of her warmth. Bella screamed against our kiss as her climax reached once more, spilling against my pulsating length. My pace stayed steady as I forced her to ride out her release, my hands unwrapped from around her wrists and slid down her arms and moved to rest on her thighs. Bella's arms instantly wrapped around my neck, as I trusted a final time into her seeping core, pushing my climax over the edge and spilling deep inside of her. A loud growl ripped through my chest, as I lost control for a slight moment, gripping at Bella's fragile skin, before realising and releasing her.

Our movements slowed together, as my lips parted from hers, but she didn't allow it, as her lips pressed to mine again. Our movements stopped together, as I raised my hand to brush against her cheek, they were slightly damp with tears, as I kissed her lovingly once more, before pulling back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were pricked with tears, as I wiped them away.

'I'm sorry...' I managed to whisper as Bella bought a finger to my lips, silencing me. When I noticed the bruises forming at her wrists.

'No... no you don't apologise' Bella whispered quietly. I knew I would hurt her, but not to this extent. For the first time in centuries, I felt an emotion I had never felt. Guilt. Slowly withdrawing from her, as I kissed her lightly once more, I shifted to lay next to her, but instantly Bella cuddled into my side. I moved my arm and wrapped it around her, bringing her body to mine. Grabbing the blanket, I pulled it over her tiny frame, as she yawned out.

'Caius...' she managed to whisper sleepily.

'Yes Bella?' I turned my head slightly to look down at her, she smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

'Stay with me?' I nodded my head once as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

'Sleep now' I whispered to her and as if by command, she was out like a light in seconds.

When I was sure she was asleep, I slowly slipped from her grasp and she didn't stir. I noticed the thick bruises around her wrists, waist and thighs. There were deep purple and angry looking. I had hurt her, no wonder she was crying. I felt guilty. I had hurt the girl that was bringing me from myself, allowing me to be the person that I was meant to be. She saw past the monster in me and saw the man I should be. Letting out a soft sigh and standing up, I quickly got dressed and leaned down, pressing my lips softly to Bella's cheek, before slipping out of the room.

Running my hands through my hair, I headed out of the tower and back into the castle. Where I was instantly greeted by Aro.

'Ah brother, for I have been searching for you everywhere'

'What do you want Aro?' I quirked my brow at him, as he studied over me.

'You seem in a good mood brother, are you ill?'

'What is that suppose to mean?' I knew there was a slight smile on my lips. One that I was unsure Aro had ever seen before. But before I knew it, Marcus had joined us, a small smirk spread across his lips, one that was rare in him also since the death of Didyme.

'I believe Aro means, there is a different aura about you Caius' both of them exchanged looks between the two. I knew instantly that Marcus had detected something with his gift, before Marcus turned back to look at me.

'I do not know of which you speak' but my smile only widened, as I turned on my heels and headed through the lobby, when I heard Aro's voice.

'Brother, I was looking for you remember?' stopping and turning my head slightly

'What for Aro? I am busy'

'We need to have a meeting of council, to discuss a new guard' turning now completely to look at Aro, my eyes darted between him and Marcus.

'A new guard?' I enquired as Aro gestured to the board room. Rolling my eyes, as I adjusted my jacket and followed his gesture. Aro slipped into the room first, as Marcus met my side and leaned into my ear, muttering.

'Is Caius fallen for someone?'

'I will not dignify that with an answer Marcus' a dark smirk crept on my lips as we headed into the board room and took our places around the table. 'So get on with it Aro' he tapped his fingers against the hard wood table. Marcus kept glancing at me, knowingly. He would have sensed everything.

'Well, my dearest Brother's, I have bought you both here to discuss a new guard, but there is a problem' we both kept silent as we looked to him 'But she is not an immortal... yet'

'What are you babbling about now Aro?' Marcus blurted out. But I felt my frozen heart tighten. I knew what was coming and I had to keep my temper.

'Our new receptionist, Miss Isabella, she has a rare gift, a mind shield, I can not hear or see her thoughts' my hand clenched together under the table. 'She is of worth to me, to us, I propose we change her' I could feel the anger building inside me. '….. tonight' my hand shifted and banged against the table.

'NO!' I growled out as I looked at Aro. Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He already knew it was Bella that was my connection. As Aro looked at me concerned.

'Whatever had gotten into you Caius?' Aro snapped at me. But before I could respond, Marcus jumped in.

'Aro, my dear brother, if Bella is to be changed, she will not be one of the guards' Aro's head turned to Marcus, as Marcus looked over at me. 'She would be the mate of a master' of course Aro was completely clueless at this time, as a snarl escaped his lips. His eyes stayed on Marcus as I relaxed slightly back into my chair.

'No, Marcus, you can not have her, she was my find' but Marcus kept his cool, shaking his head at him.

'Aro, I am not the one she has fallen in love with, she loves another and he loves her, isn't that right Caius?' Aro's head slowly turned around to look at me. His once fiery crimson eyes which hard darkened, now bored heavily into mine, as a snarl escaped his lips. Marcus had well and truly landed me in it.

'You can't touch her Aro' a sincere smile spread across my lips. Marcus was right. Bella had captured me in more ways than one here.

'You have stolen what is mine' I rose from my chair.

'This meeting is over Aro, and now I will get washed up and rejoin Bella in the tower' my smile widened as Marcus stood and moved over to me, offering his hand as I shook it.

'It is nice Caius, after three millennium's to see you smile, not even Lady Athenodora managed it'

'Thank you Marcus, it is a nice change to feel a slight happiness within the dark' hearing a snort, both our heads turned to look at Aro who remained seated. The hate in his eyes were now apparent, as he hissed.

'You have until midnight to change her yourself, or I will do it for you' my head nodded at him in a bow, but we said no more, as I left the two brothers in the room. As the door slammed behind me. My eyes instantly fell on her. Bella was stood at the filling cabinet of her desk. My mind had wandered to hers repeatedly and I didn't realise the meeting had gone on so long.

Standing there I watched her for a long time, she didn't move very gracefully, as she banged her arm on the opening drawer of the filing cabinet, I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle, but she didn't hear me. But if she did, she was probably ignoring me. I hoped that she didn't hate me, as I moved quickly over to her. My hands rested on her ribcage, as my lips instantly found the base of her neck. Bella's heart beat quicken, pumping her blood slightly faster through her veins.

'Well hello handsome' she chirped happily, as I placed another small kiss to her neck, before resting my chin on her shoulder, turning my head slightly to look at her.

'Hello beautiful' my hands slipped from her sides and around her body, resting them lightly over her stomach 'How are you feeling?' Bella's body easily leaned back against mine, as I held her close, her head turned to look at me.

'Feeling perfectly fine' my lips met hers quickly, as I heard Aro and Marcus now leave the boardroom and for the first time in my entire existence, I didn't care that anyone else saw the affectionate side I had. Whenever I was affectionate with Athenodora it was always in our chambers, or behind close doors. But with Bella, I wanted it in the open. I was happy. No one, after three thousand years could ever deny me this right now.

'How are your wrists' Bella put down the folder she was holding and turned in my arms, resting her hands on my chest, fiddling with the lapel of my jacket.

'That is irrelevant Master Caius'

'Bella, I saw them, I saw you, I hurt you, you cried Bella' she laughed softly, as she nodded once. Her soft musical laughter caused me to smile wider, despite the pain in my eyes.

'Master Caius...' I interrupted her.

'….. Caius... to you, it's Caius' she nodded once,

'Caius, I won't lie, they hurt, I didn't cry because I was unhappy, I couldn't stop them, that was my stupid and fragile human body not being able to tolerance pain' I went to speak but she pressed her fingers to my lips. 'Caius, I don't regret last night, these bruises I knew were coming and if it means I get to be close to you, I'd welcome a thousand more'

'Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you' she smiled up at me.

'I know, but as you said, I am but just a mere human' gulping at her words. I could never lose her, not now. Marcus had already sensed the tie I had with her and it wasn't one that could be broken if Marcus felt it too. So as my hands moved to cup her cheeks gently.

'You know you said that Aro had mentioned about you being a guard? Bella nodded at me once 'Do you really want this life?' she looked at me softly. She could see the pain in my eyes.

'Caius, if it means I can be with you for eternity, I will be Aro's toy' her words were true, but I shook my head.

'I can't let him change you, if you enter this life, we do it on your terms and not Aro's'

'Does that mean you won't argue with me on this?'

'No Bella, I won't' my smile now matched hers. I wouldn't purposely damn anyone to this existence. It had made me miserable for three thousand years. I didn't ask for this, I was given it. My life was stolen and it made me bitter. But being around Bella, made me feel like it was all worth though

'What are your terms?' she studied my eyes.

'I only have two terms Bella'

'Go on'

'One, you let me change you, not Aro and the second is you are not a guard'

'But that's what Aro wants? Me for a guard, because of this gift I am meant to have'

'I won't allow my mate be a guard and put themselves in harms way daily for Aro'

'But I won't be locked in a tower'

'I won't allow it' my hand moved to brush against her cheek. Bella's eyes closed as she nodded once at me.

'I accept your terms Caius' her eyes opened looking back into mine 'How long do I have?' she knew that meeting was about her, about her change.

'Midnight'

'Tonight?' she shrieked out before taking a step away from me, pulling from my grasp.

'I'm sorry, Aro was going to change you to be a guard tonight'

'So I don't get a say' but she soon sighed and looked at me. 'I have a few conditions of my own then Caius'

'Then do request them' I leaned back against the desk, folding my arms, as I looked her over.

'If you are going to change me tonight Caius, you have to spend this final day with me, being human yourself' I quirked a brow at her, pondering her request for a moment before nodding

'Okay, a human day it is' Bella all but squealed as she slammed the top drawer of the filing cabinet closed and took my hand

'Come on then' I couldn't help but laugh as I allowed her to pull me up, and pull me towards the entrance of the castle.

'Bella I need a cloak' I protested

'No you don't Caius, it's overcast and no sun until the weekend' deciding to trust her. But I think even if I was to be exposed today. My existence would have been worth it's end. Heading outside as I noticed Bella was correct. I promised to be human, before she was mine for eternity. Regardless of Aro's thoughts on the matter. Grabbing Bella's hand and swinging her onto my back. Her legs wrapped around my body tightly, as my hands hooked up under her legs as I walked to the gates. Bella's squeal of laughter, made me chuckle shaking my head.

'So where to ma'am' Bella rested her chin on my shoulder gently.

'Show me Volterra Caius' her warm lips pressed against my cheek, as we slipped from the castle gates. She wanted human and I gave it to her, as we walked at a human pace through the streets. I felt different. Free. I had been cooped up within the castle walls for centuries now, never really experiencing the outside unless for business and then it was out of the doors and into a car. So spending a day like this. Was something I needed.

Taking Bella to the old abandoned ruins of the first Volterrian castle, one that the Romanian's had burned down before the Volturi had taken power. Bella slipped from my back, as I sat down on the wall watching her closely.

'Tell me about yourself Caius' she turned around quickly to look at me, as I followed my arms

'My life is not that exciting Bella and I have eternity to tell you about how much of a monster I am' she laughed softly, as she walked back to me. Her hands laced into my hair tightly, as her head tilted to the side. My hands moved to rest against her waist gently. She winced at the pain, as I slide my hands slightly higher.

'Eternity, I like that' pressing my lips gently to Bella's once before standing back up and taking her hand, I led her out of the ruins. I spent the day with Bella. Acting human wasn't all that hard, the once human emotions I hated seeing in others, I couldn't help but enjoy now in myself.. I took Bella all around Volterra, to more ruins, the piers, the harbour. To cafe's, I forgot that humans needed to eat and drink, but I sat there each time and watched her.

Each time and every moment I could, I held her, we laughed, talked about her life, at the same time we discussed what she was leaving behind and more and more I fell in love with her. But now as the darkness began to set in, we stopped as I grabbed her hand.

'Bella...' I whispered softly, as she looked up at me, with only six hours to go, I needed for her to be sure.

'Yes Caius' my hand raised to brush against her cheek.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive' she paused as her eyes lit up at me. 'But...'

'But what?'

'I am not dying in these clothes' I couldn't help but laugh. She turned a serious situation into a laughable event, as I nodded once.

'Well you go into that shop there and find an outfit you wish to wake as an immortal in and I will meet you in your chambers' her forehead creased up, as I pressed my lips instantly to her skin, whispering, 'I need to pick something up, I promise' she nodded now before pulling from me and headed over to the shop. Smiling after her, as I turned and headed into the nearest shop to me.

Getting everything I needed I headed back to the castle. I was unsure if Bella had left the shop or not yet, but I had things to sort out before she did. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed or smiled so much as I had done today and knowing Bella. She bought out the man I wanted to be. What this would spell for the Volturi was beyond me now. I knew how to wear the mask, but with Bella, I wanted to always be me, the man she always saw, instead of the monster I perceived.

Slipping into the castle and grabbing one of the lower guards. I told Bella, I'd meet her in her chambers, but I actually wanted her in mine for this.

'Yes Master Caius' his head lowered and he shook slightly in fear. Had I really instilled so much fear within the guards that I hadn't noticed.

'When Miss Swan arrives back, can you ask her to get changed and to meet me in my chambers. She doesn't know where they are, so escort her there and leave' I spoke softly, as he looked up at me. A smile appeared on my face, as his eyes widened, surprised at the way I was being, but it caused him to smile also.

'Right away master' and he left with a slight hop in his step as he did so. Heading now up to my chambers, slipping into the room, I knew I didn't have much time, as I led the items I had bought previously out on the bed, before stripping out of my daily clothes and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. It couldn't be long. Bella may have been human, but there wasn't much time. If I was to change her tonight. It was going to be a perfect moment she won't ever regret.

Stepping from the shower and grabbing a towel, wrapping it tightly around my waist, I headed back into the bedroom, opening my wardrobe, and pulling out a clean fresh suit. Shrugging on the white shirt and doing up the buttons, before slipping on a fresh pair of boxers, followed by my suit trousers. Fastening the button and doing up the belt, as I tucked my shirt into the hem. I now raked my fingers through my platinum blonde locks, sighing softly. Before grabbing my black suit jacket and shrugging it on, doing up the three buttons. Adjusting my collar, leaving two buttons of my shirt open. I was all but set now.

Slipping on socks and my black polished shoes, I moved quickly around the room, lighting the vast amount of candles on the walls. Electricity may have been installed with in the castle grounds decades ago, but sometimes I preferred the light of the glow of a candle. Turning back to the large queen sized bed, covered with maroon shade bedding, I picked up the small box and pocketed it, as I now waited.

But I didn't have to wait long, as there came a knock at the door. Standing instantly, I grabbed the bunch of three dozen red roses, I waited, gulping softly. In all my years, I never felt so human, as I did now. Nervous.

'Enter' the door soon opened and Bella stepped in, and if she could, she would have taken my breath away. She was wearing a long silken red dress, that fell against the tiny curves of her body. It was tight around the top of her breasts and strapless, as she moved slowly towards me. Her eyes lit up, as she stood before me. Her hair was tied back in a tight knot, allowing a few locks of her hair to reign free and curled.

'Hello there handsome' her smile lit up the room, as I handed her the roses and she took them. She pressed her nose closer to smell them, as I watched her carefully 'What's all this in aid of Caius' Bella turned slightly and moved over to the table, where there was already a vase filled with water and placed the roses inside. Taking her arm and turning around. She was showing off the bruises against her wrists. But I tried to not look at them, as it racked me with guilt.

'Forever Bella, that's all I want'

'You are getting forever Caius' her eyes studied mine now, as I pulled the box from my pocket and getting down on one bended knee before her.

'Bella, in the three millennium's I've been alive, I've not felt like this. I don't remember the last time I smile, or laughed, or let me guard down. But with you, you make me want to be a better person, despite my rank in the immortal world' Bella's smile widened, as she stared down at me.

'Forever Bella, I want nothing less and if I am going to change you tonight, I want you to enter the immortal life knowing for certain that I accept nothing less than forever. Bella' opening the box, revealing a platinum banded single red ruby, sided by a clear diamond either side of it. Her eyes widened more.

'Caius...' she whispered out softly, as her eyes met mine again.

'Marry me Bella' I looked up at her seriously. Her chocolate eyes darkened slightly, as she nodded her head.

'Yes Caius...' there was no hesitation in voice, as I got up, pulling the ring from inside the velvet box and slipping it on her finger. My hands moved quickly to cup her cheeks gently, pressing my lips to hers, kissing her with a soft passion.

'I love you Bella' my lips moved close against her, as the smile spread across my lips.

'I love you too Caius' I hadn't known her long, but there had to be something more to her, to us, for me to not love her. She had made me in a short space of time, be the man, I should have always been. Pressing my lips harder against hers, as my arms moved to scoop her up into my arms. Her arms instantly laced around my neck, gripping me slightly as I carried her to the bed, laying her down, as I led beside her, our lips never parted once as I held her close.

Hearing the chimes of the clock tower hitting midnight, my lips broke from hers and brushed slowly down her neck, her pulsating vein now pumped rapidly, as my lips pressed to her skin.

'Caius...' came the soft whimpers of her voice.

'Yes my love?'

'Do I want to know how badly this will hurt' I couldn't answer her, as I just shook my head. I couldn't tell her that she would be in agony for three long days, but she will never remember that amount of pain once it was over. 'Caius...' she whispered again. My lips never moved from her skin, as I waited. 'Don't leave me' pulling back now, as I gazed into her worried eyes, shaking my head.

'Bella, I will be here, led next to you, holding you in my arms, until your heart stops beating' she nodded softly, forcing a smile. I could tell she was scared and there was nothing I could say or do to prevent that, as I pressed my lips to her softly. Her hand moved to rest against my cheek, as I gulp back the lump that had formed in my throat.

'Ready?' my lips finally pulling from her lips and gazed into hers, as a smile spread across her lips.

'I am ready' my lips now trailed once again down the side of her neck, to the base, taking in a much un-needed breath, as my eyes closed. My lips kissed her neck softly, before parting and sinking my teeth into her soft flesh, Bella instantly screamed out in pain, as my teeth tore at her skin. The guilt ran through me, as the venom pooled into the wound. Pulling back from her neck, as the venom finally took hold of her body, Her screams of pain were deafening, as my arms laced around her, pulling her into my body. My eyes closing as I nuzzled into her neck. Listening to every scream of torment that left my fiancée's lips.

From centuries of torment to instant happiness.

Eternity.

That was all I wanted.


End file.
